Just too much
by xoffcolor
Summary: Elphaba finds her feelings for Galinda too much to bear and when she reaches her breaking point and confesses she soon learns that Galinda feels the same way. Gelphie. Oneshot.


It was much too overwhelming

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (Sadly) I wish I did, though.

R&R

-X-

It was much too overwhelming. She shouldn't have to feel this way for anyone, especially someone that had no chance in agreeing with her feelings. These feelings…they were good, yes, but alas, they were also rather unbearable. A bench. A _bench _for Oz's sake. A bench with Galinda on the other end, mind you. And this very girl on this very bench was the once causing all of the commotion in her body. The butterflies, the lump in her throat, the rather painful sweat on her palms, the pooling wetness between her legs, the much too fast heartbeat that she was sure wasn't possible…what was she to do with all of it? Oh how she loved feeling like this for the perky, gorgeous, voluptuous, luscious, magnificent, ravishing, _perfect_ blond. (Oh there were so many words to describe her.) Yet she couldn't stand any of it. She wanted to have control of her emotions and when she was around her she seemed to lose it all. She couldn't help getting lost in the blue orbs every time they looked in each other's eyes. It didn't matter if they were arguing over measly things or actually having a civilized conversation – which they seemed to be doing rather often these days. Anytime their eyes met she seemed to lose all of her senses, her legs would threaten to give out, and her heart would pound so viciously that she was surprised it didn't beat right out of her body and spill onto the floor.

Surprisingly enough, it was Elphaba who invited Galinda to take a walk with her. They ended up in one of the many small gardens of Shiz, not too far from their dorm. It wasn't hot out. It was cool enough for the blond to bring a sweater but Elphaba didn't find a need for one. The cool weather, to her, was perfect. Just like the petite girl…_woman _next to her. The more she saw Galinda with Fiyero, the more she found a need to make up excuses to spend time with her. Lately, all Elphaba wanted to do was take a walk, go to lunch, and dare she say it, shop with her. Anything to keep them apart. She had seen them laughing, kissing, and was too angry for words when she thought about things that they may have been doing behind closed doors. These thoughts were against her will, and the more she tried to push them away, the harder it because to ignore them. It was the jealousy pumping through her veins along with the anger that was making the pleasant feelings for the blond…well, unpleasant.

"So why is it that you wanted to go for a walk, Miss Elphaba? We went for one after breakfast and surely things haven't changed since then. Why, we just finished dinner." Galinda's voice pulled Elphaba from her thoughts and she looked up at her. Damn it. She should have known better. Their eyes met and the world started spinning. She had to discreetly hold onto the bench to keep from falling off.

"Galinda we have no need for formalities. I've told you this." Elphaba chose to mention the formalities rather than talk about the reason for wanting to walk with Galinda. She didn't trust herself at the moment.

"Yes, _Elphaba. _So why is it that we're sitting out here on this bench? I have a date with Fiyero and I don't want to be late." There it was. The anger. The jealousy. The need for the blond. All of it pumping through her veins. She could see it in her mind. Her heart was pumping the emotionally-corrupted blood throughout her whole body, every pump stronger than the last.

"Because I…" Think Elphaba. Think dammit. What's something that would keep Galinda from going on her date. Something besides asking for fashion help. She couldn't…oh hell, for Galinda she could. "I…I'm going on a date and I need help getting ready." The only person she would ever go on a date with would be Galinda.

The blonde smiled and stood. "Elphie, a date! Oh I knew that there was someone out there for you. Who is he? Do I know him…of course I know him. I know everyone. So, who is he?"

_Elphie? _What the hell was 'Elphie'. A nickname she supposed. Galinda had given it to her so she wasn't going to complain. In a way it actually made her feel a little…special. "Uhm. He…he's slightly ashamed of being with me so I can't give out his name or any other details to the date. It's not my place." Date. Ha. What a concept. She was the green freak and the last thing she would be doing would be going on a date. But it kept Galinda away from Fiyero. She could always go sit in the library for a half hour and come back saying he was sick and find some other way to keep her busy.

"I don't see how he could be ashamed. You're a fine person and I don't see any reason for him to feel that way. To each their own. Now, come, Elphie, we have a date to set you up for." Elphaba's body was screaming at her to keep her composure when Galinda took her hand and pulled her up to their room.

All Galinda did on their way up was go on and on about how gorgeous she would look after she was done with her. Elphaba ignored it and focused more on the churning sensation in her stomach, trying to will it away.

"Galinda, I'd appreciate it if we could refrain from any kind of physical cont-" Elphaba didn't even get to finish before the blond threw her arms around her roommate and hugged her with such a force that she fell against the wall of their dorm. Galinda seemed to be saying – more like squealing – something about Elphaba having a date and possibly a boy friend and how gorgeous she would look, but she didn't listen. She _couldn't_. She had reached her limit when she felt like she was going to vomit from nerves. The hug was just too much.

"Miss Galinda, I have to go." Elphaba pried herself from the thin arms and headed to the door. With her hand on the knob she spoke but didn't turn to face her. "Please, just pretend that I don't exist like you did before. Act as if we have never met. I'm just another meaningless person to you. Just…never look at me, or speak to me, or have anything to do with me. _Please._" Her voice cracked as she spoke and she was fighting to keep her bodily fluids in her body. Maybe if they never had anything to do with each other she would be able to ignore these feelings and maybe get rid of them once and for all.

Meanwhile, Galinda, who was already rather fond of Elphaba in a more-than-friends way, was fighting tears. She was secretly enjoying all of the attention she was getting from her and she didn't want it to stop. It wasn't fair. She didn't like Fiyero. It was a jealousy act for her roommate and apparently she hadn't noticed. To anyone else, the way Galinda usually acted around her would have been a clear sign of her feelings but, as usual, Elphaba had no idea what was going on.

"Elphie, I….what's going on? What are you talking about?"

Better now than never. Better now than never. Those four words were the only thing playing in her head as she turned to face the distraught blond.

"I can't take it anymore. Every time you're near me I…or when you're with him it…and when I hear your voice…I can't take it. The butterflies, the pounding heart, the nerves, the-" Elphaba was cut off by Galinda who was slowly walking towards her.

"-the constant need to be with them every second of every day, the ache to fall asleep in their arms and wake up like that, too, the need to make them smile when they seem upset in the slightest, the uncontrollable feeling of happiness when they give you special attention?" Elphaba nodded and gulped. Surely she had to be talking about Fiyero, right? There was no way in Oz that she was talking about her.

Galinda rested a hand on Elphaba's arm and the green girl cupped Galinda's cheek. They spent what felt like hours just staring into each other's eyes and the spark that was flying between them was well known. All dates were forgotten and the only thing that seemed to exist was the pair.

"Galinda," she whispered, smiling softly, "may I have a word with you?"

Maybe there _was _hope, after all.


End file.
